Xenia Onatopp
Xenia Onatopp is a villain in GoldenEye 007, appearing in both the Train and Jungle levels (and originally the Frigate level). She seems to be a top Janus operative. She is referenced in the Frigate 'La Fayette' mission in the game. She is said to be appearing on the ship, but never does. In the Train, she is standing beside Trevelyan as Ourumov is holding a gun to Natalya's head. She escapes with Trevelyan after Bond kills Ourumov. In the Jungle, she ambushes both Bond and Natalya to try and prevent them from entering the Janus base, which houses the control room of the stolen GoldenEye satellite. In this level, she is killed by either Bond or Natalya. Weapons Used Xenia is a unique weapon user in that she carries two different weapons at the same time. She carries an RC-P90 in her right hand and a Grenade Launcher in her left hand. She carries a ZMG (9mm) in Train. Multiplayer *Xenia is the 4th character on the roster. *She is the default character of Player 4 in a four-player match. *Her ponytail counts as a headshot. Unfortunately, it is hard to hit. *She has a slim build. *She can blend in with grey as well as black backgrounds. *She is difficult to spot at farther distances. Notes *Xenia Onatopp was played by actress Famke Janssen in the GoldenEye film, and her likeness is used in the game. *Xenia is mentioned in the Frigate level but doesn't actually appear on board the ship. This was most likely going to be an objective or even a brief battle that never made it into the final version of the game. *In the film, Xenia dispatches the pilot of the EMP-hardened helicopter on board the frigate and hijacks the helicopter. This might have been why Xenia is referenced in the Frigate level of the game. *In Train, Xenia can be shot for a little bit of extra time before Trevelyan starts the self-destruct sequence. It also gives Natalya longer to crack Boris' password. This tactic is crucial for speedruns, getting the time cheat, and the later difficulties. *As well as Oddjob, Xenia is the only other charater from the original GoldenEye game to appear in another GoldenEye game (GoldenEye: Rogue Agent). *In the film, Xenia is killed when Bond shoots the pilot of her helicopter, sending it out of control and dragging Xenia backward into a tree by her harness cord, where she is promptly crushed to death. **The scream Xenia makes in this scene before she is dragged away by the helicopter is the same exact scream that was used for Cassandra De Vries in Perfect Dark for the N64 when she is killed by the Skedar enemies. Except Cassandra's was edited into a higher pitch. GoldenEye Wii Xenia is much more self-serving in this game, rather than being Trevelyan's loyal worker. She is first seen in the Night Club level disguised as a waitress, and she offers Bond a drink, claiming it to be "Russia's finest, only available in Moscow". Bond identifies it as a counterfeit and remarks "Pretty good for a counterfeit. Here's a tip for your boss; the real one is a darker shade of blue." She then ends the conversation with "It's been a real pleasure, Enjoy the rest of your evening." She is later encountered when Bond meets Zukovsky. One of Zukovsky's guards disarms Bond before he confronts the Russian gangster, but after he reveals certain details to Bond concerning General Ourumov's recent purchases from him, Xenia steps in and shoots Zukovsky with a P99 (it is unknown if this is the one taken from Bond by the guard or if this is her own weapon). She then throws the gun to Bond and says to the guards "He did it; he killed Zukovsky." She then escapes as the guards try to eliminate Bond, believing him to be the murderer. Xenia is later seen briefly at the beginning of the Base level along with General Ourumov. During the Carrier level, Bond meets a contact named Sky Briggs in Dubai, but as he enters a doorway, he is shot by Xenia. Bond pursues her and Ourumov in an attempt to stop them from stealing the EMP-hardened helicopter being unveiled on that day, but fails. Xenia is seen again on the train where she asks Ourumov for the GoldenEye controller, but he refuses because she is supposed to be working under him. In response, she shoots Ourumov dead and takes the controller anyway, then she orders her men to "take care" of both Bond and Natalya. Bond quickly disposes of the guards and goes to rescue Natalya, but Xenia opens the door and throws a grenade into the train car before escaping from the train. Xenia is seen for the final time in the Jungle level, where she is flying in a helicopter (she can actually be seen in there if the player looks closely). Bill Tanner tells Bond to use the missiles near a control centre to destroy her helicopter, but just as Bond is about to press the launch button, Xenia leaps down from the helicopter (still attached to it by a harness cord) and lands on him. She attacks Bond with kicks and punches, but Bond fights back and manages to keep her at bay. The pair of them struggle for a while longer until Bond is finally able to reach for and press the missile launch button, sending heat-seeking missiles at the helicopter. As it catches fire, it spins wildly through the air towards Bond and Xenia, but they duck to avoid being crushed. As the helicopter falls off the platform, the harness cord drags Xenia with it, but she grabs onto Bond's leg to stop herself from falling. Bond shouts "This time, it's on me!" seconds before Xenia loses her grip and is hurled backwards off the platform. With a scream, she plunges over the edge along with the helicopter and dies in the resulting explosion. The last mention of Xenia is in the Solar level, where two guards can be heard talking about her. One mentions how she shot Ourumov and the other asks if she was really on their side at all. The other guard then says that Xenia won't be missed, because she is now on nobody's side but her own. Category:Characters